Preaching Death
Preaching Death is the 13th case of St Ronde and the 13th case overall. it takes place in the Washridge District of St Ronde. It is the first case of the district Plot At Steve Swatzman's request the team set up base nearby the school. Their intention was of questioning Brandon Howard whom they thought was a assassin. However, they got a call that there was a murder at the local church. After identifying the victim as Hunter Redfeild. The priiest, David Tennus was the fist one under suspicion. While Dylan O'Connell was put on the suspect list for being the victims friend. Steve swartzman was suspected after finding out the victim had detention with him The school superintendent, Bernard Dubray was put on the suspect list. the final suspect was Pope Julius. The killer was revealed to be David Tennus. David said that he didn't mean to kill Hunter. Hunter was trying to lead a witch hunt of sorts to all non-christian groups or religions. David said that this scared him, since he actually was atheist his parents had been priests of 150 years, so David was forced to be a priest against his will. He actually was atheist which Hunter found out about . Hunter decided that David would be the first sacrifice for a better world, so he used his christian cross to kill David. David defended himself and ended up killing Hunter. He felt terrible about it, and that's why he called the police to the church. He was sentenced to 14 years in prison Steve came by the police station saying he needed to talk to the team about something. Something important George Arias also came to the player. he said that today was Devin's birthday, and he wanted to get him something. The team talked to Steve. apparently he had found something suspicious in the movements of both Brandon howard and Dylan O'Connell he said the kept disappearing for long periods of time during their courtyard breaks, but when he checked there was no one there. The team decided to check this out upon searching the courtyard the team found a note from Dylan to Zachary which read 'The deed is done. Also, the cops are here meddling with our plans!' the team questioned Dylan right away. Dylan said that he wouldn't say anything, and that the end is nigh for the police department. The team told Steve of all of this, and he said he'd keep a close eye on Dylan from here on out. George needed to get Devin something, as his birthday is today, and he was religious, so he said that perhaps the church might have something upon checking the church, they found a box full of christian crosses. When searched they found one that would fit Devin perfectly. George gave Devin the present, and Devin was overjoyed about it Summary 'Victim: Hunter Redfeild ' 'Weapon: Christian cross ' 'Killer: David Tennus ' Suspects David Tennus The suspect drinks Sangria The suspect eats caviar Suspect's appearance The suspect wears white The killer wears a cross Dylan O'Connell The suspect drinks Sangria The suspect eats caviar Suspect's appearance The suspect wears white Steve swartzman The suspect drinks Sangria The suspect eats caviar Suspect's appearance The suspect wears white The suspect wears a cross Bernard DuBray The suspect drinks Sangria Suspect's appearance The suspect wears white Pope Julius The suspect drinks Sangria The suspect eats caviar suspect's appearance The suspect wears white Quasi-suspects George Arias Devin Arias Killer's Profile The killer drinks Sangria The killer eats caviar The killer wears white The killer wears a christian cross The killer has A+ blood type Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde